Q&A HTTYD
by nerdycartooncharacter
Summary: Every thing you didn't know or were confused on in the httyd series movie or shorts I'm here to try to shead light on the subject
1. Chapter 1

Hey show starting a question and answer story where you send me questions about httyd and I'll do my best to answer them

I don't own httyd, all I have is a lap top my mind and a copy of the movie on dvd. So leave me a question in the review box and we'll get started.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystical Q What happened to toothless's family? Hiccups mom? And astrids parents and is she has siblings?

A dear mystical to answer your question let start off and talk about toothless's family obviously he has some or else he wouldn't exists but where are they is the question isn't it see I nor any fan in the httyd fandom will know exactly where they are until it is revealed by DreamWorks but until then here are some theories about where they could be

1 nightfurys could be solitary creatures not living in packs like the other dragons for some bazar reason

2 nightfurys could live in a different region of the world and toothless could of gotten lost one day and then trapped under the red deaths call afterwards

and my third and finale theories maybe all the nightfurys left because of the red death and toothless got left behind some how

knowledge on Astrid's family is still limited but the family we do know is

we know Astrid has a aunt that was cursed by Odin and tried to sail to end of the world

Astrid has a grandpa who told her stories about pirates getting lost in the fog at breakneck bog

and we know Astrid has a deceased uncle named fearless Finn hofferson who was paralyzed when tried to kill the frightmare and made the hofferson clan look like cowards until Astrid and hiccup cleared the family name in fright of passage

Now last but not least the topic of Hiccups mother **WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILER FROM HTTYD2 TRAILER***

According to the DreamWorks website she died when hiccup was little but the trailer for httyd2 begs to differ hiccups mother is named valka aka the crazy dragon lady she made her first appearance and is confirmed to be hiccups mother in the trailer with the brief time between her and hiccup

HICCUP Should I know you?

VALKA No you were just a babe … but a mother never forgets.

Valka has long brown hair in a single braid running down her back. She has green eyes and a small frame much like hiccup. Her dragon is a cloudwalker. Valka seems to have a vast knowledge of dragons shown when she easily put toothless down with out touching him in a matter of seconds.

A/N Do you have a question about the httyd universes leave a question and the next chapter may be about you. Till nest time NCC out.


	3. Chapter 3

Q Guest I have a question: did Alvin actually die in to view a skrill p2 Oh also why dose hiccup say , "It snows eleven months and hail the other three" in the movie. When that day it was it was obviously sunny?

A I'm gonna answer the second first question Well your right there has been a lack of the bad weather hiccuptalks about in the end of the movie and in the beginning of the gift of the night fury. In total (don't correct we on this) we've seen about about four days that were not sunny and warm. So maybe hiccup could has been sarcastic when saying how "bad" the wether is.

Now about the subject of Alvin

DISCAIMER **I MAY BE WORNG OK** theres just noway to know until it's said.

I give it about 80/20 chance that he is still alive I mean what would be the point of showing that Alvin managed to train a wishpering death if they were just going to kill him off in the next season. Plus the meathod they used to "kill" him a lighting bolt but in the show they have show hiccup snout lout and daggar all just hit with lighting and all of them surived. I think there just setting up some kind of twist ending where Alvin comes out and every just gose "oh my I thought he was dead"

Q from My twisted mind Why didn't they make hiccup good at sword fighting?

A Hiccup may be very good at using a sword. Um let me explain you see during the movie and show I don't know how we'll he handels a wepon outside of the inventions we've seen hiccup build. But in some promotional art from HTTYD 2 hiccup is seen with a sword. Hinting that as time went on hiccup learn to use a sword and became good anoth to become his good to weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start this chapter I'd like to thank lostnightspirits for being the first to review and I'd especially like to thank razorwing 237 for just being awesome

Stoics POV As soon as the ship docked Hiccup was rushed to Gothies house I gave everyone orders to go to the great hall and set up a make shift hospital. I told them I'd be back as soon as I can right now there was a greater problem right now.

Gobber POV The moment Gothie said that Hiccup was going to lose his foot everything seemed to go by in a blur and before I knew it I was at Gothies house in a room with Hiccup lying on a table with Stoic and Spitelougt holding Hiccups arms and legs down and I was warming a sword to make a clean cut. Finally Gothie determined that it was time. I didn't want to do it but I had to or hiccup could end up worse than he was now. With that thought I raised the sword and caught a glimpse of Hiccups face I saw the ignorant bliss on his unconscious face then I let the sword cut though his leg.

Hiccups POV I didn't know where I was or where I was maybe I'm dead. I couldn't open my eyes and there was a calm feeling. I came to relies that someone had strong a grip on my arms and legs. I heard the sound of a sword being sharpened and then heated I wonder what was going on and where was Toothless when a intense burning pain came from my leg then I heard a scream it took me a few moments to realize that I was the one screaming when everything turned black.

Stoics POV The moment the sword took hiccups leg a new level guilt set in I was the one who let this happen. I tighten my grip as only son struggled to get free. I could only imagine how much pain he was in right now I thank Thor that he was unconscious right now I don't think I could have bared the look on his face had he known what was happening. Gothie began to burn the end of the stump to stop the bleeding the sizzling sound made everything all the more real. I should have never went to the nest I should have listened to Hiccups warning about the queen and now I have to stand here and watch him pay for my mistake I was fool. Soon hiccup stop struggling under our grasp though the look of immense pain was still on his face. Gothie said we should leave and let hiccup rest.

Gobber POV Stoic didn't want to leave not that I blamed him but he was chief and had a village to run. After a few minutes of just standing there I said "ya know when hiccup wakes up everything has to be ready for him." "What do you mean?" asked Stoic looking very confused "well I was thinking maybe we can make berk more dragon friendly as a surprise for Hiccup." "Gobber that's a great idea round Hiccups friends up I have a job for them."

Sorry short chapter I know but don't worry longer chapters to come special thanks to razorwing237 and lostnightsprits.


End file.
